Link aggregation is a technique by which multiple physical links connecting two adjacent switches are associated to form a link aggregation group, such that any of the links of the link aggregation group may be used to transmit data between the switches. Link aggregation is defined in Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 802.3ad. IEEE 802.3ad, however, requires that all links included in a link aggregation group must have the same link speed.